pokemonbattleadventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Randall's Emboar
Randall's Emboar is a Pokemon that was obtained from Professor Juniper in Nuvema Town. He is Randall's third Pokemon overall. History Emboar made its first appearance as a Tepig in The Start of a Trainer's Voyage! where he was originally one of the Unova region's three Starter Pokemon Professor Juniper was giving away. After seeing Randall glance at both Snivy and considering picking Oshawott, Tepig angrily hits them with Ember and runs away. Randall found it in a tree where he soon learned that Tepig felt like no one wanted it and was occasionally chosen. But when a couple of Herdier attack them, Randall proved to Tepig he was the one and the Fire Pig defended his new trainer with Tackle and Flame Charge while activating Blaze and was soon with a new partner for the journey. In The Battle Course of Rivals!, Tepig battled Keith's Oshawott in his first Pokemon battle. Despite having any effort in beating its new rival, he was eventually defeated by a single Razor Shell attack. In Family Bonds, Tepig teamed up with Tranquill and Phanpy to defeat Team Plasma's Timburr and Purrloin easily. Using their combinations of Flame Charge, Air Cutter, and Bulldoze, they won the battles against them, releasing the wild Pokemon. In The Shelmet Mission!, Tepig battled a wild Shelmet near Accumula Town and defeats it. In the next chapter, Tepig uses Flame Charge and Ember together to knock out Randall's newly-obtained Escavalier until it fell alongside Tranquill and Phanpy. tepig later used a combination to defeat the outraged Bug/Steel-type. In Triple Threat Battle, its first Gym battle at the Striaton City Gym, he fight against Cilan's Pansage and loses despite the type disadvantage. In The Rematch at the Striaton Gym!, Tepig and Randall learn how to activate the ability Blaze and masters it. During their rematch at the Striaton Gym, Tepig manages to defeat the Grass Monkey with a powerful Flame Charge, obtaining the Trio Badge. During a battle against a trainer's Swanna in Adding Blaze, Tepig was at another type-disadvantage after starting to feel bad. After getting hit by Hydro Pump, Tepig's Blaze activated again, allowing him to evolve into Pigite and learning Arm Thrust, defeating the foe. In Clash of the Beetles!, Randall used Pignite in his third Gym battle against the Bug-typed Gym Leader Burgh's Dwebble. Their battle raged on until Pignite manages to defeat the Rock Inn Pokemon with Arm Thrust and Flame Charge, and then engaging in battle with Leavanny. Despite a type advantage, Leavanny traps Pignite's snout with String Shot and attacks with Leaf Storm. Until he took enough damage from the attacks, Pignite used his ability Blaze to free himself and then used Ember at them. At the process of the battle, Ember became Flamethrower that scorches Leavanny. Pignite then used Flame Charge and Flamethrower together to make a powerful Mega Flame Charge attack that defeats Leavanny. In BW39, Pignite was the last Pokemon used to battle against Clay's Excadrill in the final round. With its Flame Charge and Flamethrower attacks at hand, Pignite was able to activate his ability Blaze. But Excadrill dodged and randomly used its Drill Run and Metal Claw attacks to prevent Pignite from attacking thus angering him. Pignite then caught Excadrill at the last moment and threw him onto the ground. With its Flamethrower/Flame Charge combination in hand, Pignite and Excadrill were both knocked out in the process. Character Since its debut as a Tepig, Pignite always acted as a jolly and playful Pokemon who got along quickly with everyone he played with. During battle, Tepig could feel confidence through its skills as it defeats many foes that come after him. He is also very skilled at battling, always listening to his trainer whenever bad stuff happened, and always finishes it with its powerful Fire-type attacks. Pignite is very powerful after evolution, but is still anxious to have a battle like his trainer. Known Moves Moves Improvised *'Blazing Ember': Tepig uses this by activating his Blaze ability and then looses an explosion of Ember. *'Mega Flame Charge': Pignite used this by using Flame Charge and Flamethrower together to power the attack up. *'Flamethrower Charge': Pignite used this by combining Flamethrower and Flame Charge with Blaze powering it up and creating an explosive amount of raw power at the foe, but is also knocked out in the process. Trivia *Emboar is Randall's only Pokemon on the team to evolve first. *Emboar is also Randall's only Fire-type Pokemon.